


Elegy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother would have liked them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 1 February 2012  
> Word Count: 420  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2012 :: Day 1  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Her mother would have liked them.  
> Warnings: Minor character death mentioned in the story.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, this certainly wasn't what I was expecting for my first day of halfamoon, but given the hellacious day I've had, I'm not entirely surprised by this one. My Ziva can be quite the angst monkey when she wants to be…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I do reserve the right to futz with this down the line when I get someone to beta it for me.

The very thought of never again stepping foot into the house where she'd grown up sent a chill down Ziva's spine. Without realizing it, she began to rub the golden Star of David that always rested against her sternum. It was the one thing she still had from Ari, the only physical tie she had to anyone of her family anymore.

But now that her mother was gone, having joined her brother and sister just a few days more than a week ago, and her father still hadn't gotten over her alleged defection to the United States, Ziva had no reason to return. She'd completed the requirements of sitting shiva last night, and had spent the morning uncovering mirrors with one of the maids.

As she stood in the middle of her mother's sitting room, she felt the sting of pending tears in the back of her throat and nose. Blinking rapidly, she tried to stop them, but couldn't. Her mother's will was scheduled to be read in two hours' time, and she needed to prepare for being stuck in a small room with her father and her mother's lawyer.

*****

It felt like she'd barely settled in the chair offered her, then the reading of the will was over. The moment the lawyer finished explaining the details of her mother's will, her father was gone. Not that she was surprised, of course. She exchanged a few last pleasantries with the lawyer, then made her way back to her childhood home. Her mother's will had been very specific about how her possessions would be divided between them, and the lawyer had assured her that anything she needed to have shipped to America would be shipped.

Just to be safe, she hired two strong young men, possibly distantly related to her, to pack up the items that were hers into wooden crates. These were then delivered to the shipping company and sent off toward her home in America. She considered waiting for her father to come home, to make one last attempt at reconciliation, but she knew it was up to him at this point and he was not yet ready.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva looked around the house one last time, then walked out the front door for the last time. By this time tomorrow, she would be back at NCIS, welcomed home by her true family. Her mother would have liked them, especially McGee and Abby. That thought comforted her as the taxi pulled away from the curb.


End file.
